marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dr. Roster * Dr. Smith Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Horror That Walked | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = Dr. Corbin has invented a massive artificial man, however he lacks the ability to create an artificial brain, requiring him to seek out a real one instead. Stumped, the scientist gets inspiration from hearing of the upcoming execution of a mobster named Dacio. While at the prison, the gallows is being set up for Dacio's hanging, and at the site is Namor the Sub-Mariner, the man who helped put Dacio away. Things become hairy at the execution when one of Dacio's men poses as a reporter and suddenly pulls out a gun and demanding that Dacio be released. The authorities are about to do so, when Namor stops the man and turns him over to the police. Dacio is then hanged shortly thereafter, his final words to the Sub-Mariner being "I'll be waiting for you in Hades!" After the execution, Namor is on hand to see Dacio's dead body being handed over to Dr. Corbin for his experimentation. Namor finds this odd, but accepts it none the less, figuring that Dacio's brain could not harm anyone now that he's dead. Completing his artificial man, Corbin energizes its body and successfully manages to revive Dacio in his massive body. However, Dacio refuses to do Corbin's bidding and storms out of the scientists lab, seeking to use his new powerful body to resume his criminal career. His first order of business is springing his man Rocky who was arrested for attempting to stop his execution. Hearing of the break out, the Sub-Mariner tracks down Dacio and attacks him, only to be overpowered by the giant's strength. Dacio flees the scene when the police arrive with guns blazing. Realizing that the giant horror must be the work of Dr. Corbin, the Sub-Mariner pays the doctor a visit and learns the whole story. Corbin suggests that they simply wait, as Dacio's new body requires regular applications of new artificial skin in order to survive. In the meantime, Dacio has reunited with his gang and begins using his superhuman strength and massive body to scare off all the other mobs, giving him and his gang a monopoly of crime in the area. However, soon Dacio and his men notice that his body seems to be withering away. Not able to eat, Dacio figures that only Corbin knows how to revive him and pays the doctor a visit. Attacked by the Sub-Mariner, Dacio once again knocks out the hero and then revitalizes himself with more artificial flesh. He then forces Corbin to provide him with the formula, and uses violence to get it out of the doctor. The Sub-Mariner revives and resumes his battle with Dacio, knocking the man-monster out into the water nearby Corbin's home. There the Sub-Mariner learns that Dacio can't swim and won't go anywhere where the water goes over his head. Using a rusted anchor, Namor knocks Dacio out and drags him out into the deep and drowns him to death. By the time he pulls the remains of Dacio's new body (now only a skeleton as the artificial flesh melted away in the water) the authorities arrive on the scene. Later, Corbin thanks Namor for his help and tells the hero that he plans on ceasing his attempts to create an artificial body. Namor tells him not to give up, just to stay away from using the brains of criminals in the future. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Rocky Other Characters: * Jim Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Fresh Meat For a Raider | Writer3_1 = Mickey Spillane | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Pop's Woppers | Writer4_1 = Art Gates | Penciler4_1 = Art Gates | Inker4_1 = Art Gates | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Death's Merry-Go-Round | Writer5_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler5_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker5_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Paul Gustavson | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = In his civilian guise, the Angel is waiting for a subway train at Times Square when he and the crowd hear insane laughter followed by a man being thrown in front of the oncoming train. Finding the death suspicious, the Angels follows the authorities back to the morgue and listens in on their conversation. He learns that the victim is Mr. Crane, co-owner of Dutton & Co. a drug manufacturer whose slogan is "laugh at pain". Finding this death even more suspicious the Angel decides to check his crime files. Looking through them, he finds a newspaper story about a stock embezzlement scheme that saw Dutton & Co's head accountant Robert Goom sent to prison five years ago. Goom was on record as saying that he was being railroaded and that all the owners were involved, leaving the Angel to believe that Goom (now free) is the likely suspect. Dawning his civilian guise, the Angel pays a visit to Dutton & Co's main office to see Mr. Smith, another owner of the company. He is refused to see Smith, who is too busy to talk. While the Angel is being led out of the building, Goom (a dwarf) sneaks into Smith's office through the window and drags him up to the roof of the building. Hearing Smith's screams, the Angel changes into his costume and goes to his rescue. Attempting to stop Goom from carrying Smith up to the top of the giant neon sign atop the Dutton & Co building, the Angel is knocked out preventing him from stopping Goom from hanging Smith and escaping. Rushing home, the Angel calls Mr. Dutton himself but learns that he had not been home for a number of days and that he might be at the Rounders Club. Paying a visit to the club, he learns from the bell-girl that Dutton was seen being led out by a dwarf. She recalls that the dwarf had a massive head and wore a size 9 hat and that his custom made hat was made by the D.L. Bennett Company. Paying a visit to the company, the Angel learns that the hats were bought by a "William Jones" and is given the address of the man who purchased them. Arriving at Goom's mansion, he is refused to enter the home by Goom's butler and has the door slammed in his face when he hears the same laughter he heard at the two previous murder scenes. Changing into his costume again, the Angel then climbs up some vines that were growing up the side of Goom's estate to gain access to the mansion. He briefly clashes with Goom while forcing his way in. Goom lures him into a room set up like a prison wing and the Angel soon finds himself trapped behind bars. He also finds Dutton in his cell, who has been kept prisoner for days and tortured. Goom tells them that he wanted Dutton to suffer living in a prison cell as he did for railroading him into jail years ago. He then dumps Dutton and the Angel into his "Prison Cell Merry-Go-Round", a cage that spins at great speed. While the two men are being spun around, Goom taunts them by offering one of Dutton & Co's painkillers. This proves to be Goom's undoing as he gets close enough to the cage for the Angel to grab him. Wedging the madman's massive head between the bars, the Angel removes his keys and frees himself from the cell. Knocking out Goom's butler, the Angel stops the spinning cage and forces Goom to write a full confession. He then locks Dutton, Goom and his butler in the cage while he seeks out the authorities. Goom tells the Angel that he is satisfied going back to jail knowing that Dutton was going with him, however the Angel points out that Goom won't enjoy it for too long as he would be executed for his crimes this time around. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Crane * Smith * Dutton Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = Dr. Dimwit | Writer6_1 = Basil Wolverton | Penciler6_1 = Basil Wolverton | Inker6_1 = Basil Wolverton | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Basil Wolverton | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Dr. Dimwit Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}